Red String of Fate
by AliceHatter529
Summary: [RE-WRITING] Naruto has seen these read strings tied around everyone's pinkies ever since he can remember and a few peoples strings connected but his never did until he move to a new place and meets a mysterious stranger. Rated M for future content


A/N: Hello dear fans the long awaited time is here Adieu~

Chapter 1: A chance Encounter

" _Do you see that? It`s the uzumaki boy"_

" _No Tommy, stay away from him"_

" _What a freak"_

 _A blonde haired 8 year old boy walks down the street. His cerulean eyes devoid of light and downcast. As he walks the people around him avoid him and whisper insult after insult even children insult him repeating what they over heard the adults say "Freak, Loser, Just go away, You don't belong here." With tears streaming down his face the boy runs away from the people and there voices. "Why am I such an outcast?" He thinks to himeself "Why am I the only one who can see the red string of fate tied around peoples pinkies? I wish someone else could see them so I would be so alone._

~10 years later~

The bell tolls 9 as students enter the hallway going to there locker or rushing to there next class. At the gates a lone girl stands with a look of polite irritation on her face as she watches a boy come running arouind the corner running towards the school with all his might.

~Naruto`s POV ~

"Crap crap crap CRAAAPP I cant belaive im this late! And on my first day to boot." I run towards the front gates as fast as I possibly can so Im not any later. About half way there I finally register the girl standing at the gate. She`s cute! She has shoulder length pink hair and mesmerizing teal eyes. As I get closer her features become clearer and clearer. And as I get closer she looks to be getting angrier and angrier. Finally I stopped infront of her. She looked ready to hit me.

"Are you Naruto?"

"Uh..Yes?"

Than she decked me. I clutched my cheek looking up at her from the ground in shock.

"My name is Sakura Haruno and I am the vice presidant of the disiplinary committee. How dare you be this late on your first day you better have a damn good excuse moron!"

"Im sorry im still a little jet lagged. The time zone is different here than it is in America."

"Wha…Oh my god! Im so sorry. I have a bad temper and ive been waiting here since 6:30 and snapped I am so sorry."

She reaches her hand out and helps me to my feet. Up close she really is cute, especially when shes flustered and trying to apologize.

She leads me into the school and down the hall explaining the layout and my classes to me as well as taking me to my locker. After she`s done she explains that I arrived at break time so ive got a full hour before my next class. Whenever we walk by other students they would stop talking and stare at me. Have I mentioned that I hate being stared at? But people are always staring anyway becouse of a pair of three odd shaped scars on either cheek. They look like whiskers.

After Sakura leaves I wonder around when I notice an inner courtyard. Jeez how rich is this school. I walk out and explore the area. As im rounding a tree I see him. A raven haired, pale skinned guy. He has his eyes closed with headphones in. As I stare at him I unconcously move towards him. I don't know if I make a noise or he can just feel me staring at him because he opens his eye and our eyes lock. We stay like that for a few minutes before he speaks.

"What do you want, dobe"

I snap from my daze.

"Who you calling dobe, teme!"

"What do yo want" He says with a slight irritation seeping into his voice.

I huff and turn away from him.

"Nothing!"

He mumbles a whatever an dputs his headphones back on. I stomp away and head towards the direction of my next class. I stare down at my feet irritated until I notice something that sends a shock through my system, partially from fear and partially from excitement. The little red bow around my pinkie is growing longer and stretching down the hall tryuing to find its target and I follow it out of curiosity.

A/N That's all for today I will be doing chapter two on Thursday so see you then~


End file.
